(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer back panel, and more particularly to a computer back panel which can be quickly assembled or disassembled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional back panel at a rear side of a computer casing is fixed on the casing primarily with screws, which is time consuming, requires a lot of efforts, and cannot be done without a tool such as a screw driver; therefore, this kind of assembling and disassembling method is very troublesome and needs a lot of works.